


First Words

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [65]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Skywalkers, COVID-19 bordom relief fic, Childhood Milestonesd, F/M, Fluff, and that means im getting seratonin from internet points, i write, legit that is why you're seeing a random surge of fics from me, not a one shot from me this time, really hope you don't get cavities from this, when i cant stand to think about school, you know since dentists are shut down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the Skywalker kid's first words
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Leia

“Come on, Leia. I know you can say it,” Anakin coached, setting her on his knee, so she was facing him. “Dad. I hear you and Luke babble all the time, and now you get stage fright?” Leia smiled and gurgled at him. She shook her little fist, smiling, giggling as he lifted her and blew a raspberry on her belly. Her laugh echoed through the empty living room, making him smile as well. 

“Do you know who loves you the most?” He asked, standing her on his lap. “Daddy does. Daddy loves his little LeLe so much!” He kissed her cheek, admiring how smooth her skin felt against his lips. 

Luke sobbed from the other room, demanding attention from his father as well. “Sounds like Luke is up from his nap. Why don’t we go and get him up, and you two can play while  _ Dad _ makes dinner, huh?” He stood, settling the baby on his hip, her head resting against his shoulder, her hand twirling the fine curls that lay at the back of his neck. Leia sighed as he carried her into the other room, and just before he nudged the nursery door open, he heard it, the whisper that got lost in the midst of Luke’s crying. 

  
“Dad.” Anakin smiled and kissed her head again. 

“Yeah. I’m Dad,” he whispered and began getting Luke up from his nap.


	2. Luke

Padmé stood by the exam table, holding onto the waistband of Luke’s diaper as her son tried to escape his check-up. “Come on, Bear. It’s okay. Momma is right here. Daddy will hold you when you’re all done, and then we’re going to see Mimi.”

He’d seen how Leia reacted to the vaccine, and now he wasn’t going to let them give it to him. He whined and tried to grab the paper on the exam table so he could crawl away. Padmé pulled him back, sitting him up and stepping in front of the mean lady that hurt his sister. 

“Again, I have to ask. You willingly procreated with him? If either of them are like their father, you’re going to be in for some rough teen years,” Kate said, rubbing the alcohol swab on Luke’s thigh. 

“Kate, I swear to God,” she heard Anakin say, getting ready to pick a fight with Kate like they do every time they’re around each other. Padmé tuned the bickering out, keeping her attention on the whimpering baby on the table. 

“It’s alright, Luke, Mommy is right here, look here’s Simba,” she held his lion out to him, and he took it, grasping onto the soft fur and looking back up at her. “See? It’s okay. That’s my big boy.” She glanced over at Kate and nodded, smoothing Luke’s hair and muttering soothing sounds to keep him distracted. The calm in his eyes vanished the second the small needle pierced his skin. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his whimpers changed to cries in seconds. Padmé kept her mantra up as Kate put the bandaid over the injection site. 

“Okay, little man, you’re alright! You’re so brave! Unlike your daddy. He’s a big chicken, isn’t he?” Kate cooed at Luke, packing up all of her vaccination supplies. Anakin rolled his eyes and finished getting Leia dressed. Fat crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks. “Dada,” she whimpered, still holding onto him for dear life as he tried to wrestle her hoodie on her. 

“Thank you, Kate. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep, same bat-time, same bat-channel. Have a good day, Padmé, Buttface.” She left, and Anakin stuck his tongue out at her retreating back. 

She turned her full attention back to her crying, half-dressed son. 

“Mumum,” he whimpered, reaching for her. She felt a smile creep onto her face, and she made eye contact with Anakin, a bright smile on his face as well. 

“That’s right, son. Mommy’s right here,” she praised, scooping him up and cradling him against her chest. “Let’s get dressed and go see Mimi and Papa.” She managed to get him dressed, and they were out the door by the time he fell asleep on her shoulder. 

“I told you Luke would talk first,” she mumbled to her husband. 

“Leia said, ‘Dad’ yesterday. I didn’t have the heart to tell you while you were trying to get her to say ‘mom,’ this morning,” he whispered back, Leia, the two stuffed animals, the diaper bag, and her purse in his arms. 

“Mumum,” Luke whispered again, snuggling closer to her, making it impossible for her to be mad at Anakin. She kissed Luke on the head and smiled up at her husband. 

“You’re forgiven, but only because you bet Luke would say ‘dad’ first and he didn’t.” 


	3. Julie

Padmé sighed as she heard Julie cry from the other room, as she wiped Leia’s snotty, puke-covered, flushed face with a washcloth. 

“Mumma,” Leia hiccuped, and Padmé held her head back over the toilet and sighed as her daughter vomited again. 

“Padmé! I’m home!” Anakin called, dropping his keys on the counter and his wallet next to them. “You’re aware that the baby is crying right?” 

“Yes! I’m in the bathroom! Will you get her?” Leia groaned and Padmé rubbed her back. Anakin came back with Julie in his arms, leaning against the door frame. 

“I think she’s teething,” he explained, kissing Julie on the head and setting her on the counter. “She didn’t want me to pick her up.”

“Okay, switch with me and I’ll take a look.” Anakin took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, picking the soiled washcloth up as Leia sat back up, more snot dripping out of her nose. 

“Daddy,” she whined, leaning into his hand. 

“Shush, baby. I’m right here, come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” he whispered, pulling her soiled pajama shirt off and starting a warm bath for her. 

Julie whimpered as Padmé ran her finger over her gums. 

“I know, Julie. I know. Mama’s here, you’re alright.” Padmé gently removed her finger and washed her hands again. 

“Mumum.” Anakin looked up at her from his perch on the bathtub. 

“Did she just?” 

“Yeah, she did,” Padmé responded, scooping her up and kissing her cheek. Julie didn’t pay attention to her parents' praises, she clung to Padmé and sighed as she chewed on her mother’s shirt. 


	4. Jim

Anakin opened the door to the nursery and scooped the baby up into his arms, snuggling James close to him as he got him up for the morning. 

“Hi, buddy! I missed you while you were sleeping!” James gurgled and blew raspberries at Anakin. “Oh really? You love when Daddy gets you up in the morning? What about Mom? Don’t you like when she gets you up?” 

James blew another raspberry and kicked his legs and Anakin changed his diaper and got him dressed for the day. 

“What’s that kicking for? Are you ready to run?” James gurgled and smiled at his father. 

“Okay, pal, Daddy will set you down once we’re downstairs.” Anakin attempted to smooth his ever-darkening hair flat against his head. It baffles him that 75% of his kids resemble their mother more than him. Not that he cares, but when James was born, he thought that he was going to be the spitting image of his brother, except maybe have Padmé’s eyes or nose. Perhaps the darkening hair came from Shmi. She had dark hair, as did most of her children. 

James reached out, grabbed his father’s scruffy chin and pulled, squealing at him. 

“Yes, son, I am going to shave. I like to shave after breakfast so I can wash my face and Mimi won’t yell at me for being all stinky!” He kissed the tiny palm and smiled softly. 

“Dad!” The baby squealed, drawing the attention of Shmi as she passed the open door. “Dad! Dadadadadad!” James continued to shout and pat his tiny hands against his father’s face. 

“Yep, that’s my name, buddy! Ah! Don’t poke my eye! Blah! That’s my mouth!” James shoved his hand into Anakin’s mouth, pushing his tongue down and laughing. 

“Hey boys, are you ready for breakfast?” Shmi asked, her arms folded on her chest and Padmé beaming behind her. 

“Yeah,” Anakin mumbled around his son’s hand. “We’re coming.” 

“Did you have a good conversation?” 

“We did, he told me how much he likes when we have to sleep at Mimi and Papa’s house.” 

“Come here, Baby Boy! Mimi wants to hold you so daddy can make himself semi presentable for breakfast!” Shmi said, taking her youngest grandchild out of his arms. 

Anakin wiped the drool from his chin with James’s pajama shirt and tossed it in the hamper. 

“What did she mean by “make myself semi-presentable”? I’ve got pajama pants on!” Padmé wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his pectoral muscle. 

“She meant that you need to put a shirt on. Riyo’s family is coming over and you’re not 18 months old so you need a shirt.” He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. 

“Alright, and nobody wins our little bet. Jim said his first word today,” he teased already walking toward the door. 

“Yeah? What was it?” 

“Dad.” Padmé threw a baby toy at him. 

“Fuck you, Skywalker,” she whispered following him out of the room. 

“Maybe later, Naberrie.” 


End file.
